Lyrics
by Lacy Fox
Summary: Lyrics
1. You'll Always Be Here

**You'll Always Be Here**

No matter what life brings us  
We'll always be with each other  
You're in my heart,  
And I'm always in yours  
And I can feel there's something else  
It knows what's to come,  
But not where we will be  
Where ever we are,  
Whether it's far or near.  
You'll always be the ones  
That's always there

If you look up at the moon,  
It'll smile back at you  
When you wish upon a star  
You know I won't be far  
It'll be hard for me,  
To watch you walk away  
Off to see the world,  
Adventures to be told  
Waiting for your sweet return  
Where ever you are,  
When you don't want to hear,  
You know I'm always near/here.

I'll keep you in my heart  
But I know that  
It won't feel the same  
Without you here  
I'm always prepared  
To be so far away,  
To rise or fall  
I know that you're there  
That you're waiting for me  
Waiting by the phone,  
Any time I need you  
I know you'll be there

If you look up at the moon,  
It'll smile back at you  
When you wish upon a star  
You know I won't be far  
It'll be hard for me,  
To watch you walk away  
Off to see the world,  
Adventures to be told  
Waiting for your sweet return  
Where ever you are,  
When you don't want to hear,  
You know I'm always near/here.

Sometimes I wish I could just give up,  
To forget everything that holds me back,  
But I won't forget  
You're always here,  
When ever I need you  
I know you'll never let me go  
Wherever I am  
I'll send this message to you  
When we're apart  
I know you're  
In my heart  
All the time, all the way...

And if you look up at the moon,  
It'll smile back at you  
When you wish upon a star  
You know I won't be far  
It'll be hard for me,  
To watch you walk away  
Off to see the world,  
Adventures to be told  
Waiting for your sweet return  
Where ever you are,  
When you don't want to hear,  
You know I'm always near/here.

Look up at the moon,  
It'll be there to smile back at you  
Wish upon a star  
You know that I- won't be far  
It's hard  
To let you walk away from me  
But you're off to see the world,  
With adventures to be told  
I'll be waiting for your sweet return  
You know I'm always here.


	2. Shine In Your Shadow

**Shine In Your Shadow**

From today I can see the real you,  
The way you crashed into my world  
Your deceitful words, you always hide  
All the anger, tormented lies  
Your presence I feel, I tried to forget  
Your eyes ignite the hidden fear in my heart  
The fact that I can't hold my last breath  
Stop hanging on every word, needing you  
And all you pretend to be

The sky is clearing  
Like my mind from your lies  
Of all the pain and hurt that crowds my broken heart  
My eyes will sparkle like your lies  
The way the moon, it lifts my broken soul, to guide me home  
To those I know, and those I love  
To shine in your shadow  
(Forever more)

Why did I allow you to take me there?  
I wish I'd never left this home  
But now I shine in your shadowed thoughts,  
Your dark and twisted mind set on my world,  
The way you still haunt my heart and molest my mind  
From the distance I created, you're still here, everyday.  
The things you do to keep in my thoughts,  
Hear too much of you in the air  
Cause you always taint my air

The sky is clearing  
Like my mind from your lies  
Of all the pain and hurt that crowds my broken heart  
My eyes can sparkle just like your lies  
The way the moon, it lifts my broken soul, to guide me home  
To those I know, and those I love  
To shine in your shadow  
(Forever more)

Feed me lies, hold me dear  
Tear me down, with the sharpest words  
Hear the way, you cut me down,  
You're holding on for them to see  
The screams, the fights, and lonely nights  
The cries, the pains and loving lies

The sky is clearing  
Like my mind from your lies  
Of all the pain and hurt that crowds my broken heart  
My eyes can sparkle just like your lies  
The way the moon, it lifts my broken soul, to guide me home  
To those I know, and those I love  
To shine in your shadow

Now you're gone,  
Forever … more….


	3. Do You Remember December

**Do You Remember December**

Do you remember when, the days were longer then  
And nights were warmer

You ask to dance in the moonlight  
Because you're the light and I'm the dark  
There's no one else so right for me  
And I know, (I know)  
That we'll get to where we need to be  
We lie beneath the stars again  
Watching fireflies dance  
And waiting for our time, and we say

Do you remember when, the days were longer then  
And nights were warmer

We won't forget that we can always see  
Our Christmas tree swaying to the sound  
Of every tear, (oh)  
Not knowing right or wrong  
Please don't leave me here,  
To watch the lights fade away  
Don't let this be  
A cold December

I wish I could make time fly  
So I'm stood there at your door  
I know this hurts, and it hurt you  
Like silence, night and rain  
Maybe it's because we're scared  
Scared of what may be,  
Scared of feeling too much, scared to let you touch  
Wish we knew what we don't know.  
Maybe this feeling will stay forever, then we say,

Do you remember when, the days were longer then  
And nights were warmer

We won't forget that we can always see  
Our Christmas tree swaying to the sound  
Of every tear, (oh)  
Not knowing right or wrong  
Please don't leave me here,  
To watch the lights fade away  
Don't let this be  
A cold December

Keep this memory, under lock and key  
Please keep me there, in every prayer  
I'll stay miles away, cause I can't say(oh)  
The words I know, you want to hear.  
And then you say;

Do you remember when, the days were longer then  
And nights were warmer

We won't forget that we can always see  
Our Christmas tree swaying to the sound  
Of every tear, (oh)  
Not knowing right or wrong  
Please don't leave me here,  
To watch the lights fade away  
Don't let this be  
A cold December

There's no other way to pass the time  
Until we're in each others arms once more  
Underneath the mistletoe,  
Swinging near our Christmas tree, waiting to say

Do you remember when, the days were longer then  
And nights were warmer…


	4. Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

**Wake Up Sleeping Beauty**

Once upon a time,  
Fairies made promises to this girl.  
One by one, they each came true.  
She's a princess with virtue,  
Beauty and wisdom, she's  
Cursed to be alone, she'd be lost to the world,  
You just can't help but love her, in her deepened slumber.  
She'll never know this curse upon her...

Wake up Sleeping Beauty,  
Won't you wake for me?  
I've come here for you  
You're the only one that I need, the only one for me  
I've never seen someone as beautiful as you,  
The stars shine just for you  
Your smile brightens up every room,  
And the heavens want their angel back.  
You're my Cinderella, my Ariel, and my Belle  
You're my sleeping beauty.

Once upon a time,  
While everyone slept, she roamed the castle halls.  
Everywhere she's already been.  
Seeing everything she's always seen.  
Winding stairwells, narrow halls, taller towers,  
Touching fate, eternal sleep  
A barrier grew, tattered and worn.  
Hiding this castle behind these thorns

Wake up Sleeping Beauty,  
Won't you wake for me?  
I've come here for you  
You're the only one that I need, the only one for me  
I've never seen someone as beautiful as you,  
The stars shine just for you  
Your smile brightens up every room,  
And the heavens want their angel back.  
You're my Cinderella, my Ariel, and my Belle  
You're my sleeping beauty.

They've all lost to the thorns of time.  
Grabbing, pulling, defence won't let them through.  
Years have passed, no hope, won't surrender.  
Here's her prince, so afraid, that he can't save her.  
The barriers made way, and let him pass.  
Broke down defences,  
Broke through the sky.  
He reached her tower, saw her where she lies

Wake up Sleeping Beauty,  
I've never seen someone as beautiful as you,  
The stars shine just for you  
The heavens want their angel back.  
You're my Cinderella, my Ariel, and my Belle  
My sleeping beauty

Wake up Sleeping Beauty,  
Won't you wake for me?  
I've come here for you  
You're the only one that I need, the only one for me  
I've never seen someone as beautiful as you,  
The stars shine just for you  
Your smile brightens up every room,  
And the heavens want their angel back.  
You're my Cinderella, my Ariel, and my Belle  
You're my sleeping beauty.


End file.
